


爱是永无止境

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	爱是永无止境

怀孕这事是一件非常非常艰巨且危险的任务——这句话说给任意年龄段的omega听都是适宜的。

我们故事的主人公之一正在饱受omega人生中初次妊娠的折磨。

 

孕60天左右，两个人终于抽出时间去做孕检。

去之前，金钟大忧心忡忡，生怕是书上讲的假孕反应。那样的话，岂不是空欢喜一场，他才不要。临时闹起别扭，小乌龟一样缩在沙发上，任凭爱人如何哄劝都不肯穿鞋出门。边伯贤没辙了，只得向Chenie的父母求救。

电话讲了好一阵子，金钟大顶一头乱糟糟的卷毛坐起来，别扭十足的跟着边伯贤去医院。

路上，他问他的omega，妈妈说了什么？

妈妈说……咳咳，金钟大清了清嗓子，有模有样的学习母亲讲话方式，没关系没关系，不行就多试几次嘛，伯贤那孩子身体好，不要担心啦。

边伯贤立刻爆发大笑，金钟大当即后悔实话实说，要不是顾忌那家伙在开车，他早就扑上去狠狠咬一口那个坏家伙的嘴巴。叫他再笑。

 

两人紧张地坐在休息室等待检查结果。是朋友介绍的私人医院，私密性极强，金钟大放松警惕，没骨头似的倚靠边伯贤。他仍担心，眉头皱成川字，拽着爱人的衣袖揉捏来揉捏去。

边伯贤思想跑毛，觉着陷入苦恼的Chenie仿佛被禁止吃妙鲜包的小猫，可爱极了，有趣极了。灵活的脑袋瓜飞速旋转，模拟鼠标堪堪停在逗猫选项——不不，不能让怀孕的小猫发脾气，否则生下来的小小猫绝对易燃易爆炸。鼠标再挪几分，停在安慰小猫的选项。根据多年galgame经验，该选项带来的好感度是百分之百。

“我呢，有Chenie就够了，其余的，都无所谓。”

小猫喃喃：“但是不能让你白高兴啊。”

“只是因为你高兴而已，”拍拍小猫的爪子，边伯贤温柔的笑，“因为看到你高兴，所以我也会开心。”

小猫的烦躁终于出现消失迹象，边伯贤心里松口气，也得意地很——小猫温柔，小猫把他的高兴与否放在第一位，小猫那么爱他。

 

检查结果没有让他们失望。并且带来比怀孕更值得激动的消息。医生告知他们，他的Chenie的肚子里有两个宝宝。

都不敢去相信，边伯贤一连问了好几遍，真的吗？真的是双胞胎？医生不厌其烦回答，是，的确是双胞胎，祝贺二位。

路遇红灯停下，边伯贤仍有些晃神，轻轻叹息着，呢喃道，是两个孩子呢，Chenie，我们有两个孩子了。

金钟大也挺恍惚。一个突然变成两个，就像吃完最后一颗糖果顺手撕开包装袋发现还有一颗，是从天而降的惊喜，有为此尖叫高喊的冲动。

“伯贤，我不是在做梦吧。”他轻拽身边人的衣角，眉毛挑高至八点二十的角度。

边伯贤捏了捏爱人的脸颊——怎么还是那么瘦啊，凑上前与对方交颈低语：“不是做梦，我们有两个孩子，我们可是四口之家！”

思及此，连忙拨通父母的电话报告这条好消息。

身边的爱人一边开车一边冲电话那端咋咋呼呼，手舞足蹈的，兴奋极了，完全没有三十代男人该有的沉稳，倒像他二十代的时候，不知疲倦永远停不下来，吵得人头疼。

栽种于路边成列的樱树不断闪过眼前，今天是春分，今天过后便正式迈入春天。樱花瓣乘着风打着旋坠落，偶有几瓣飘进车内，落在金钟大的发顶，他摘下花瓣，小心的收拢在手里。心情好到想要唱歌。那就唱一首吧。

当我乘坐着风，在你的世界降落，白色的风，在你身边环绕着。

边伯贤回头望他，手指轻轻打着拍子，下一句开始加入自己的歌声。

一温柔，一清亮，一悠扬，一高亢。二者交融为一体，宛如肚子里孕育的生命，是融合了他们二人骨与血灵与肉的生命，小生命们已经准备好来到这个世界了。

 

可是来的路上似乎不太顺利呢，至少金钟大是这样认为的。

剧烈的怀孕反应害金钟大吃不下睡不着，面对一桌子最喜欢的吃食，别说想吃的欲望，胃里不反酸水就谢天谢地了。猫咪嘴先生愁眉苦脸，抱膝坐在三米开外，脑袋耷拉着，可怜巴巴瞅那一桌子吃食。

接收到幽怨目光的边伯贤捏着筷子拿也不是放也不是，肚子“咕”的叫唤，死亡凝视biubiubiu朝他飞来，边伯贤嘿然一笑，手脚麻利捧一碗海鲜粥走过去。

席地而坐，细细吹凉勺子里的粥，送去猫咪嘴先生嘴边，耐心的劝慰：“多少吃一点吧。”

若是换做从前，哪里用得着边伯贤劝慰，那碗——不，那锅粥早就见底。如今，孕期反应是比牙痛还可怕的敌人，舞刀弄枪呲牙咧嘴的，分分钟逼迫金钟大投降。

恹恹地摇头，小猫捏紧鼻子往后躲，“腥。”

腥吗？边伯贤百思不得其解，明明按照食谱先焯水再用翻倍的葱姜煸炒，然后和大米一起煮得烂烂的，腥吗？不存在啊。

唉，想当初他也是个只会表演烧开水的零厨艺者，现在摇身一变变成贤小厨。爱情，真系伟大。

而边伯贤未了解的是怀孕害金钟大的五感异常灵敏，猫鼻子捕捉到人类无法察觉的味道，再被大脑刻意的无限放大，路人闻见的是香气，他那个猫鼻子感受到的就是扑面而来的腥气。当年最爱的海鲜粥生生成了冤家路窄的敌人。

小猫瘪嘴，拽着边伯贤的衣摆左摇右晃，巴巴的说：“我想吃蛋糕。”

“不行！”

“wei！”

“知道这是什么吗？”边伯贤竖起手掌伸去金钟大眼前。

“手。”

“……五，五块！你今天已经吃了五块蛋糕了！”

小猫破罐子破摔，“反正都五块了，也不差这一块。”两眼斜睨，你耐我何，略略略略。

边伯贤郁闷，手咣咣砸地板，学李子成会长凶他的小猫：“喂！小崽子！玩笑是不是开过头了！”

小猫无视他这一套，径直自转180度，后脑勺后背后屁股对着边伯贤，轻飘飘说：“我要跟妈妈告状。告诉妈妈你不给我吃饭。”

……这坏猫！

妈妈是边伯贤的妈妈。确定怀孕的时候，边家妈妈半威胁半忠告，伯贤，孕夫最大，Chenie想吃什么就让他吃什么，想当年我怀你那会儿……

妈妈陷入对往事的回忆，边伯贤悄悄去看金钟大，他的小猫表情管理失败，叽叽咕咕笑，肩膀一抖一抖，好像在筛糠。

边伯贤眼神有点死，倏尔去掐金钟大没有二两肉的脸蛋，搓圆揉扁，揉扁搓圆，最后恨恨撂下一句败给你了。

金钟大望着恨恨离开客厅、愤愤奔去厨房的爱人，还是那样，叽叽咕咕，笑得都好像在筛糠。

 

“据说孩子的性格除了根据父母基因而定，还取决于omega怀孕时的口味，嗜辣，孩子会是急脾气，口淡，孩子则性格温顺——”前辈侃侃而谈。

“如果喜甜呢？”边伯贤问道。

“笨，肯定是小甜心咯。”

好吧，看在小甜心的份上，想吃多少蛋糕就吃多少吧。

很多年后，翻阅着相册的边伯贤认为前辈的玄学理论没那么靠谱——孩子是不是小甜心肯定根据父母基因而定，你看，他的小猫不就是世界第一的小甜心吗？

 

时间迈入孕期第18周。食不下咽的剧烈反应期总算安然度过，进入相对平稳的茁壮生长时期——如果忽略那些鸡飞狗跳的日常过程。

金钟大热爱自己的唱歌事业，怀孕也无法阻挡他前进的脚步，接二连三录制热门影视剧的ost，作为嘉宾参加音乐比赛的节目，和大前辈出品合作曲或者唱feat.，反正就是停不下来。虽说不像从前那般连轴转，可毕竟是孕夫，对于孕夫——尤其像金钟大这样初次有孕的孕夫，这些工作还是太过忙碌了。为此，时常与边伯贤发生不大不小的争执。

要说最哭笑不得的一次，两人以不同的行程出现在某电视台后台。边伯贤是去录制综艺节目，金钟大则是以feat.身份录制前辈出演的音乐访谈节目，而在此之前，彼此完全不知道对方的行程。用边伯贤的话来说，尴尬中透着一丝不解，郁闷中透着一丝狂躁。前者是金钟大，后者就是他自己。

休息的间隙，边伯贤上门堵人，来之前碰见外出吃饭回来的经纪人哥哥，他皮笑肉不笑，甚至特别恭敬，连带九十度鞠躬那种，恭恭敬敬喊了声哥。经纪人哥哥头痛不已，恨不能遁地而走。拿午饭做幌子，声称凉了就不好吃了，所以，麻烦让一让啦伯贤儿。伯贤儿哀嚎，泄愤似的刨乱酷炫发型，哥啊，不是说好不给Chenie安排工作吗！

经纪人哥哥也挺抑郁，两个是他相识十几年亲密无间的弟弟，偏向谁都不是。一年前，两位弟弟庄重的宣读结婚誓言，成了人人艳羡的小两口，现如今，两口之家升级四口之家，他这个做哥哥的，别提多高兴了——才怪。

那只小猫，固执的过了头，不听劝说非要继续完成手头工作，说什么不就是怀孕吗，怎么了，一个个大惊小怪如履薄冰，说就说吧，还要跳一段“you can call me monster”证明自己完全没问题，害他狂捏冷汗。

那只小狗，明明是容忍度极高的性格，偏生在这方面易燃易爆炸，不惜驳了制作单位的面子以家主身份拒绝小猫的工作邀约，后来小猫知道，单方面宣布离婚一周。啊，那可真是鸡飞狗跳的七天呢。

着实不想再理会这两个固执到极点的家伙，经纪人哥哥借口有事要谈，放下午饭跑了个快。

边伯贤打开便当，行吧，又是甜到发腻的奶油意大利面，哦，还有两盒玫瑰芝士点心。一肚子的火因为小猫的嗜甜口味生生没了大半。他无可奈何的摇摇头，敲响化妆间大门。

见来客不是经纪人哥哥而是阴沉着脸的alpha，金钟大自知理亏，试图以百试不爽的猫咪笑容攻略他的alpha，哪知alpha完全不领情，二话不说推搡他进屋，再顺手反锁大门。

“伯贤呐，吃饭了吗？”就着一站一座的姿势，金钟大一把抱住边伯贤，脑袋埋在对方怀里蹭蹭蹭，“我都还没吃呢，肚子好饿饿……”他拔高了声调撒娇。

欲先制敌,必先惑敌。小猫的算盘打得噼里啪啦响。

边伯贤早就看穿金钟大的套路，打定主意不吃这招，推开怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，手掌抵着脑门，逼近小猫，“又不听话了是吗？”

敌人不受迷惑，他干脆暴露原本面目。

金钟大收起猫咪笑，撅嘴嘟哝道：“提前就答应下的工作，不来要付违约金的……”

他是在说钱不钱的事吗！

边伯贤揉着眉心，刻意放低声线：“Chenie，你知不知道你怀孕了——”

又来。金钟大冲空气翻白眼，手舞足蹈学边伯贤说话，alpha似乎察觉了，睁开眼看过来，小猫立刻老实，绷紧了脊背端端正正聆听教诲。到底是相处多年，小猫一丁点不对劲都逃不过边伯贤的眼睛，他将计就计，转过身背对小猫继续说，突地，冷不防转过来，猫爪子僵在半空，边伯贤抓了个正着。

“干嘛呢。”

小猫极为讨好的笑，伸手去拽边伯贤的衣摆，晃啊晃啊的撒娇，“肚子饿了。”

你看看这人，简直聪明又狡猾，专挑他软肋捏。

边伯贤一边摇头叹气，一边拆开午饭包装，叉子递去金钟大手边。

“伯贤，你喂我嘛。”

“……自己吃。”他还在生气呢，可不能轻易输给撒娇势力。

小猫亮晶晶的眼珠子滴溜溜转一圈，说：“孩子他爸。”

……啊！真是！要疯了！

 

边伯贤坐在车上赶下一场通告，难得没有玩手游或者打盹，而是咬着手指嘿嘿傻乐，前面开车的经纪人哥哥不明所以，回头问他，他也不说，就那么一直发出傻兮兮的笑声。经纪人哥哥又问，和Chenie谈得怎么样，没吵架吧？边伯贤猛地回神，傻笑僵在嘴角。

怎么又被这坏猫混过去了！

 

没有什么问题是来一炮解决不了的，如果有，那就来两炮。

对此实战经验，金钟大始终深信不疑。

 

躲得过初一躲不过十五，想当然晚上回家要被劈头盖脸教育一顿，金钟大破釜沉舟，决定以美色诱惑之。

洗漱完毕，出来就看见边伯贤坐在客厅脸色不霁，哪怕他只穿了浴袍里面什么都没穿，大腿根要露不露的跨坐在自己身上，仍绷着脸一副苦大仇深模样。

啧，怎么还不上钩。

还不上钩的家伙当他面点开备忘录，一条一条念安排好的行程。

金钟大保持乖巧，边伯贤说一句，他点一下头，当边伯贤说完，他拍了拍对方的肩膀，点点头说，别担心，都和产检日期错开了。

边伯贤捏着手机捏得咔咔响，“钟大。”

哎呀，糟糕了。

金钟大紧张的吞咽口水，心里面突突跳。

是这样，两人相识的十几年以来，边伯贤多数时候用“Chenie”称呼他，只偶尔在某些关键时刻才搬出“钟大”这个称呼。比如说当初求婚，比如说婚礼上宣读誓言。

“对我来说，在台上唱歌的钟大比天上星星还耀眼，这世上没有什么事比听你唱歌还要美好，但现在是关键时期，你知道吗，你肚子里面可是有两个小家伙，两个！”边伯贤不自觉拔高声调，“如果出了一丁点麻烦，一丁点，我、我……”alpha说不下去了，眼眶微微泛红。

就很突然，心中某一块就陷落了，变得极为柔软，按一下，会涌出温暖泉水。

金钟大捧起边伯贤的脸颊，额头贴额头，鼻尖贴鼻尖，极为亲昵的姿势，他闭上眼，缓缓说道：“谢谢你，伯贤。”

他握住alpha的手贴在自己已明显隆起的腹部，“每次开口唱歌我都会想起孩子们，想给他们看看，他们的阿爸有多厉害，站在灯光聚集之处被音乐围绕，让他们感受我心里那些骄傲和自豪。”

语毕，猫咪嘴凑过去亲吻alpha，嘴唇轻轻碰触嘴唇，爱意与热度互相传导。

而小猫没说完的话则是：等孩子们来到这个世界，要告诉他们的第一件事便是多亏你们伯贤阿爸，我才有勇气带你们来。

 

这是孕期第18周，已度过不稳定的前12周，想想那苦行僧般的12周，边伯贤搂紧怀里的小猫，又往小猫身体深处顶了顶。

怀孕的omega并不会因为alpha的信息素主动发情，好像变得迟钝了，需要亲吻无数遍、抚摸无数次才会乖乖张开后面的入口，可即便如此，仍需要更多的耐心去开拓。用他那根粗大家伙一点一点挤开紧窄地方，害怕会弄疼小猫，边伯贤不断的以嘴唇和双手安抚，也害怕进得太深，极力克制自己顶弄深处的欲望，只浅浅在前段位置抽插。

小猫又痛又爽，一身的汗，浴袍滑下去几分，露出圆润肩头和白净胸口，凸起的乳尖时而擦过边伯贤的衣服，激起浑身战栗。

牛奶巧克力混杂蔓越莓面包的味道霎时间浓重起来，像身处于面包房的操作间，被甜滋滋暖烘烘的香气包围，可是对于边伯贤来说，这无疑是炼狱。

如上所说，怀孕的omega对alpha的信息素不敏，可alpha还是那个alpha，受不了omega信息素的刺激，一点点都不行，一点点都足以烧毁自控力。

边伯贤咬紧牙关控制心魔似的欲望，背歌词背行程，就差被化学元素表。怀里的小猫毫不知情，被欲望牵着鼻子走，一边用后穴吞吃粗大器官，一边因为情欲的困扰而扭来扭去。害苦了边伯贤。

“你别动了……”他开口求饶。

小猫懵懵地去看他，看到一头的薄汗和隐忍的表情，呼哧呼哧笑他，“不动难道还要保持这个姿势睡觉吗？”

边伯贤恨恨，却又无可奈何，只好抱起小猫回卧室。这一过程中，埋在身体里的器官失控般胡乱戳弄肉道，小猫仰头尖叫，没绷住射了精水。脸红红躲在边伯贤身下，说什么都不愿意拿开遮住脸的双手。alpha倒也不强求，天知道他有多爱因为自己而害羞的金钟大。

侧躺着从后面进出肉道，一手盖在隆起的肚皮，一手轻柔抚弄怀里人的卷毛。边伯贤无法停下，在金钟大后颈的小鼓包留下细细密密的吻。

宛如吃掉满满一勺巧克力酱，齿缝间都是甜腻，甜腻入了喉，化作春药渗进血液，跟着血液跑遍四肢百骸，害他头脑发晕意识渐糊，只知道喊着那个人的名字，一遍遍的喊，Chenie，Chenie呀，Chenie……

怀里的小猫吚吚呜呜应答，双腿往开的张了张，屁股翘起迎合身后人的操弄，边伯贤终是没忍住，接连几番极深的顶弄便射在对方身体里。待回过神，才紧张的查看，问了又问肚子疼不疼有没有哪里不舒服，直到金钟大不耐烦，一巴掌推开他的脑袋，没好气说我哪有那么脆弱，边伯贤终于放下心，抱着人去浴室清理完毕，再抱着人回床上睡觉。

快睡着的时候，他听见小猫凑过来贴着他的耳朵捣乱，孩子他爸~孩子他爸~孩子~他爸~

怕不是小猫真的以为他睡着，其实全被听了去，边伯贤一把按住捣乱的小猫，睡觉啦，孩子他妈。

……呸，臭不要脸。

拜您所赐。

 

距离生产尚有一周多，边伯贤推掉所有工作陪金钟大住进医院。私人医院环境很好，病房不像病房，倒像酒店，金钟大拗不过，只好答应两人同住的要求。

他越来越紧张，时常拽着边伯贤絮絮叨叨，担心做不了合格的父亲，担心教育不好孩子，担心这担心那，尽是杞人忧天。为了宽慰紧张过头的omega，边伯贤特地前去体验医院设立的“假如alpha也能怀孕”课程。

老师发了一个模拟omega肚子的硅胶道具，不大不小，不软不硬，边伯贤把那东西绑在身上，用心模仿挺着大肚子的omega。却总觉得哪儿不对劲，好像少了点什么，啊，对了，是尺寸不对。他的小猫怀了双胞胎，肚子要更大一些。重量也不对，目前的小猫走路很困难，常常走几步就要歇一刻，气喘吁吁，满头大汗的。

边伯贤向老师多要了两个道具，一共三个绑在身上，又塞了好几瓶水，上称称重，总算接近一些。就这样，一个alpha挺着肚子学omega在医院穿梭，吃饭睡觉都不摘下来。

金钟大满头黑线，直嚷嚷边伯贤你快把那玩意儿摘下来吧难看死了。边伯贤不以为然，反而一本正经回答这是漫漫人生路需要学习的知识。

知识就知识吧，您能别真跟omega似的喊肚子疼吗？

眼看劝不住，金钟大只好任由他去了。朋友和前辈来探望，无一不对着边伯贤的肚子目瞪口呆，那家伙洋洋得意，声称这是爱意，爱的表现，嘁，你们什么都不懂。

队里的大哥轻轻给了边伯贤一肘，我听说还有生产体验，你不去试试？

本意就是揶揄，边伯贤竟然当真了，跑去另一家医院报名，和几个alpha轮番体验了一下午。当天晚上回来，他仿佛脱胎换骨，满脸的悲天悯人佛光普照，逢人就说太可怕了，真的，怀孕太可怕了，碰见来探望的alpha队友，更是握住对方的手语重心长说，你得克制，懂吗？身为alpha首先要学会克制才能学会做人。队友不明所以，金钟大头疼不已。

晚饭的时候，金钟大问边伯贤你是不是看破红尘打算出家，那家伙愣愣看了他一会儿，嘴角耷拉着，眉头上挑着，和当初那个问他愿不愿意接受没有鲜花和告白的追求的边伯贤一模一样。金钟大心里直呼不好。

“哎，你没事吧？”

边伯贤还是不说话，扔了筷子紧紧拥住他的小猫，要哭了一样，叽叽咕咕念叨对不起Chenie我不该让你怀孕，生孩子太疼了，咱们别生了。

金钟大无语凝噎，拽过边伯贤的手放在肚子上，没好气的说，后悔也晚了！

alpha不吭气了，脑袋低垂，像做错事的小孩。

他叹口气，给了消沉的alpha一个扎实的拥抱，用力拍拍对方的后背，“好了，我收到你的关心了，继续吃饭。”

边伯贤抬起头，一双水汪汪的狗狗眼望着金钟大，说：“对不起，让你受罪了。”

他的小猫歪头冲他笑，漆黑眸子满含爱意，脑袋里浮现那场举办于印度洋小岛上的婚礼。

那场婚礼只有双方父母和几位直系亲属参加，还有关系很好的圈中前辈，当然少不了队里的兄弟、经纪人哥哥和敬重的老师。三十几个人聚在热带岛屿，享受海风拂面，享受婚礼的喜悦。

有专业的团队策划，婚礼得以非常顺利的进行，从入场到宣誓，再到接受神父的祝福，交换戒指，就在交换亲吻前，也不知道边伯贤从哪儿变出来一顶花环头纱，趁金钟大不注意戴在他的脑袋上。柔软白纱被风吹动，抚过脸颊，白纱后面边伯贤的笑脸若隐若现，心里生出一股冲动，冲动劝告金钟大不要摘掉头纱，就这样戴着，做边伯贤漂亮的小新郎。他屈服于那股冲动，直到婚礼结束也没摘掉头纱。

晚上，一群同龄人在海滩开派对，纷纷喝得七倒八歪，性子疯的那几个跳起奇怪舞蹈，金钟大实在没力气跟着闹，拒绝边伯贤的邀约，独自瘫在躺椅上挺尸。他捏着那顶头纱对着灯光翻来覆去看。不过是普通的镶了鲜花的头纱，却异常适合他——边伯贤如此说道。令人惊讶的是，换做从前早就撅嘴抱怨，现在不仅没有抱怨反而戴了一整天。边伯贤小心试探，问他是不是喜欢。金钟大侧头想了想，嗯，挺喜欢的。alpha立刻放松，笑得没了眼睛挂在他身上，絮叨自己眼光不赖Chenie真的超适合头纱。

那时候的边伯贤与此刻眼前的边伯贤截然相反，眼前的边伯贤没了在违法边缘试探的气势，反方向发展，从头到脚散发感伤幽怨气息。他明白，是模拟生育体验彻底影响了这个人，让这个人原本就很柔软的心肠变得更为柔软，只因为接下来要换他去体验那要了命的人生过程。他都明白。

习惯性捧起爱人的脸颊，天生就有细微电流的声音缓缓钻进皮肉之下。

“谢谢你，伯贤。”

非常、非常简单的一句谢谢，却好似狂风，掀起边伯贤心中滔天巨浪，他不得不攥紧双手以避免没出息的哭出来，恍惚觉得回到了过去，回到告白那天，那天胆战心惊看着沉默不语的金钟大，他也是这样，必须攥紧双手才不会哭出来。很懊恼，他的Chenie究竟有什么魔法，总是能让他现原形。他问，为什么要谢谢我，我什么都没做，还要让你受苦。

金钟大思忖片刻，没有直接回答边伯贤的问题，而是问他还记不记得婚礼宣誓前神父说的那段话。

记忆中的场景渐渐浮现，那天的天气非常好，艳阳当头，海风清新，严肃的神父站在他们面前，捧一本圣经，神态庄重的阅读。

“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息……”

“爱是永不止息。”金钟大说，“孩子们是我们的永不止息，所以，谢谢你，伯贤。”

话尾音融进热吻中，边伯贤不想再去管那劳什子的魔法、劳什子的懊恼心情，这世上再没有什么比他的Chenie和孩子们更重要。一如他的Chenie所说，孩子们是彼此爱意的延续，绵延着，绵延着，直至永远。

 

经历过惊心动魄的生产过程，边伯贤觉得自己即将顿悟出家羽化登仙。他的小猫累极睡着了，他寸步不离，趴在床边愣愣看小猫苍白的面容。妈妈问他要不要去看看孩子们，边伯贤婉言相拒，只想守在这儿等小猫醒过来，妈妈劝慰道，去看看吧，孩子们很可爱呢，看一眼再回来守着你的Chenie。边伯贤想了想，一步三回头离开病房。

孩子们并排躺在一起，也正睡得香。在他看来，孩子们就像两个皱皱巴巴的孩子，完全看不出更像谁。朋友劝他别着急，要再等孩子们长大些才能看出来。

想好起什么名字了吗？朋友问他。

边伯贤摇摇头，倏尔想到什么似的，眼睛都亮起来，Milky和Toasty！没错，就叫Milky和Toasty！

……我说，不要连孩子都是你们秀恩爱的方式。

边伯贤才不管这些，把朋友的吐槽扔在身后，一路疾奔回病房，迫不及待要告诉他的小猫他想到孩子们的名字了。而小猫仍睡着，安安静静躺在那儿，眉眼平和，呼吸冗长。他小心趴在床边，握住小猫的手拢在手心里，自顾自说开来。

Chenie啊，我想到孩子们的名字了，Milky和Toasty，怎么样，是不是很棒，我跟你说，反对无效哦，圣经里可是说过的，爱是永不止息，尤其像名字这样重要的东西，更要永不止息。

你说呢，钟大？

 

经历过假设，经历过恒久忍耐，终将抵达永无止境。


End file.
